


Too Tender For Daylight

by MistyRay00



Series: Tenderness Series [2]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Don is a softy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Season 2 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyRay00/pseuds/MistyRay00
Summary: “Something something, I’m too old for you. Something something, you’re too good for me. Both of which are true, by the way. The latter given proof by the fact I’m not a decent enough person to cut this off for your own good.” His tone is light. Teasing. Matter of fact. She knows him enough now to know it’s a front. She’s terrified at the thought he might actually be considering it.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Series: Tenderness Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582006
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	Too Tender For Daylight

It’s a miracle, honestly, that no one had found them out yet. It’d been two months since they landed on the small strip of land on the water planet, and they’d been to each other’s rooms just about every night since they first started finding escape from nightmares in each other. 

Well, except Penny. She found them while it was still innocent, but she didn’t really believe it to be that even back then. Judy’s just hopeful Penny leaves it exempt from her book she's writing.

It’s not that they wanted to keep it a secret, per se. It had really come down to an understanding and a compromise.

“Why don’t we just tell them? You’re practically family now, and they trust you, I can tell.” Judy’s exasperated, trying to remain quiet while being emphatic. Everyone else shouldn’t hear them all the way in Don’s room, but she doesn’t for a minute take that for granted. 

“Something something, I’m too old for you. Something something, you’re too good for me. Both of which are true, by the way. The latter given proof by the fact I’m not a decent enough person to cut this off for your own good.” His tone is light. Teasing. Matter of fact. She knows him enough now to know it’s a front. She’s terrified at the thought he might actually be considering it. 

“That would be infuriatingly condescending in your implication that I don’t have good judgement, which I do.” She crosses her arms, already tiring of going around in this circle again.

He snorts, gesturing out the door to the rest of the Jupiter 2. “It’s hardly like you have a lot of options, and I guarantee there’s some age-appropriate, clean-cut, productive member of society who would love the chance to get to know you back on The Resolute.” He’s long-since told her about the smuggling, the reasons behind it, and she’s long since loved him even more for trusting her with that. 

Her sigh isn’t long or loud enough to portray the extent of her frustration. “Don, I know my own mind, and I know what I want and what I don’t, and I…”

“Oh, really? I didn’t know th…” 

“Hush, I’m not finished.” 

He rests his head back against the wall, but his eyes stay on her. 

“The truth is, I didn’t have a lot to do with relationships before. Not because I was so caught up in school, which I was, but I had more time than I let on. And it’s not because I didn’t have options. It’s because none of those people were you, Don.” 

He levels her a semi-amused look that says “seriously?” 

“Just... “ she reaches up to massage her temples, then drops her hands, walking over to sit with him on the bed. “Maybe we are somewhat the product of circumstance, but what isn’t in life, really? I know my mind, and I know my heart too. You’re in just about every way my opposite..” He smiles, a small laugh his only acknowledgment. She takes his hand. “...but you’re in every way my equal. And I love how you pick up where I leave off and how I fill in the spaces you leave. My mind knows we make a great team, and…” she hesitates, not sure how vulnerable she’s ready to be. But when she looks back up at him, and he’s maintaining that face like he’s humoring her, but she also sees the glint of tender hope there. Don West doesn’t lack confidence in just about anything, but here he is, convinced he doesn’t measure up in this. But he hopes to all the same. It’s all she needs to make up her mind. 

“...and my heart knows I want you more than anything.”

His hand comes up to cup her jaw. He’s quiet for a second, which is never not unsettling, coming from him. “I’m never going to stop thinking you can do better than me, Judy. But I’m going to enjoy every minute I have because my heart knows... “ he breaks eye contact, looking to the side, then shaking his head in disbelief. “Shit, I’ve never been good at this,” he whispers under his breath. He brings his eyes back up to hers when he finishes, “I love you.”

She rests her forehead against his, heartbeat thumping against her chest. “I love you.”

Their lips meet, tender and slow. But then he deepens it, and she can feel the cry for assurance in it. So she meets it, hard and wet and all-consuming, coming up for breath only when he has her on her back and his lips are on her neck. 

And she knows she’ll give him the time he needs to keep this private. To have the time for confidence enough to know he’s more than enough before they have her inquisitive family in the know. Some things were yet still too tender to bring out into daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm thinking about doing a whole mini series on in between moments for season 2. Anyone have thoughts or ideas, let me know!


End file.
